


In the Driver's Seat

by inksheddings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-27
Updated: 2010-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes the wheel and Dean's not too sure how he feels about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Driver's Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archon/gifts), [wildejoy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wildejoy).



A high fever had kept Sam away from the hunt and Dean had assured him he'd be fine, he had Cas watching his back. Probably just a plain old haunting anyway. Figure out who the ghost had been, salt and burn, and back on the road once Sam had a bit of his strength back. Simple.

Dean came to in the back seat of the Impala. It wasn't the first time he'd ever woken up in this exact spot, though usually the experience went hand-in-hand with a hangover, but it was the first time he'd woken up while the car was moving.

"What the-"

Dean sat up far too fast and had to lie back down before the pain contained in his skull threatened to break through bone.

"Don't worry, Dean. While the ghost of Mrs. O'Reilly did not find our attempts to stop her harassment of her former husband and his current wife acceptable, you did manage to throw the match onto her remains just as she propelled your body rather forcefully through the air."

"My head?"

"You landed on a tree stump."

"Oh. Good to know."

The Impala rumbled along and Dean would have found the sound of her soothing, the vibrations relaxing, except for one minor detail.

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean."

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"I have been observing you carefully for quite some time. I understand the fundamentals."

"The fundamentals?!"

Dean sat up again, this time more carefully. Cas had both hands on the wheel and, by the looks of it, had moved the seat slightly forward to adjust for the difference in their heights. He was driving on the right side of the road and had the headlights on and everything, even though the sun hadn't quite finished setting behind them. Cas was driving about five miles over the speed limit, which was perfect¾ neither too fast or too slow to draw anyone's attention, including most cops.

Cas briefly looked over his shoulder at Dean. "I promise you, Dean. I'm treating your vehicle- I'm treating her well."

Cas kept his gaze on Dean as he steered the Impala through a gentle curve, reminding Dean just who, or more precisely what, was handling his baby as though he'd been in the driver's seat even longer than Dean.

"Keep your eyes on the road, man."

A heartbeat later Cas obliged, turning his gaze back toward the asphalt. "Of course."

Dean took a good look at Cas, at his hands holding on to the steering wheel with a relaxed grip; at the line of his arms, from shoulder to wrist, the angle of his elbow perfect for comfortable long-distance driving; at the way he turned his head ever so slightly to check his view in the side mirrors.

Cas was driving with a sort of easy confidence that Dean couldn't help but find-

"Dean. I've promised to keep my eyes on the road, but I'll ask you to lie back down. Your injury, while not life-threatening, still requires care and rest."

Dean felt heat rising in his cheeks, like he'd been caught stealing cookies or something stupid like that, but he put it off on the injury Cas was so concerned about.

"Yeah, okay. But ..."

Cas looked into the rear-view mirror and right at Dean.

"Drive safely," Dean finished lamely before lying back down, closing his eyes, and letting Cas drive him back to the motel.

Even with the knot on the back of his head- and even though he wasn't entirely happy that his baby was responding so well to Cas's handling -Cas in the driver's seat didn't bother Dean as much as it probably should have. He let the rumbling soothe, the vibrations relax, and Cas take the wheel.

**end**


End file.
